bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Right to Powerful Characters Qualification Exam
The Right to Powerful Characters Qualification Exam, or "RPCQ Exam", is an assessment that all users of the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki must successfully complete before being allowed to create characters, of both fan content and canon borne, onto this site that possess a standard of power and ability that is deemed higher than the canon-established level of Fourth Seat officer in the Gotei 13. In order to receive the authority to make such powerful characters, you must successfully pass this exam, as administered by the RPCQE Committee. This policy has gone into effect from Friday, March 07, 2014, 12:00 AM midnight EST. This policy is currently suspended. Overview When submitting your character, please post a section on this page's talk page with your username as the header and then link your character under the section. All five committee members will comment on your section and only those five will be allowed to comment there along with the article's creator. If anybody else comments, be advised that it will be considered a breach of the disruption policy and you will be punished in accordance with the policy. Once you posted your character, I personally will let you know which five committee members (just so you know if a back up will be involved or not) on that section. And once I do that, those five users will give you their scores and comments. If you score the minimum or higher points to pass by at least three of the five committee members, you will be given the "Seal of Completion" which will be put onto your user page by myself, signifying that you have passed the exam and are now allowed to create characters of any power level of your choosing. Be sure not to abuse this! If you fail, meaning you did not receive the minimum score from at least one committee member, you will be told of this under that same section by me. Once I put down that message, you will need to re-submit your character again for assessment. You can submit the same character, with changes, or a new character altogether. And we repeat this process all over again. Users will have an unlimited number of chances with no additions to the penalties. General Character Requirements In order for your character to be approved by the committee as acceptable material for examining, it must meet the following criteria: * Possess degree of power and scope of abilities meeting that of precisely or below that of a canon Fourth Seat officer in the Gotei 13. :* The character cannot possess a level of "Master" or above in any form of skill. :* While not outright a requirement, you should be sure to make the character have no greater than one or two areas of skills reaching "Expert" class. * Be a minimum 25,000 Bytes in article length. One point will be deducted from the final score for every 100 bytes missing from the article that strays from this minimum amount. (ie, you will lose 5 points from your final score if your character's article is exactly 24,500 bytes). * Have only the standard property template (located at the provided link) and any infobox template onto its page. Any other templates added will be deducted from the byte count. * Cannot be directly related to a canon or filler character whatsoever. (ie. I can have a Kuchiki character, but it can not be stated that he is related to Byakuya, Rukia, or any canon or filler character from that clan.) * Must possess the following minimum sections: Appearance, Personality, History, Powers & Abilities. All additional sections are up to you to decide which ones will be necessary to add, but these aforementioned four must be successfully added and have the proper information written under them. * For Shinigami characters, they cannot possess Bankai. (but this also means you can't have a Human who gained a Zanpakuto and has Bankai, nor a Quincy who stole a Bankai. No Bankai.) Rank Equivalents As the Exam calls for prospective applicants to be equal or below a 4th Seated Officer of the Shinigami in rank, some have expressed confusion on where that point would be for characters of other races, such as Quincy or Hollow. As such, here is a rough outline of where those points would be in their respective places. Alternative Assessment In order to provide an alternate route for those that find the task of creating a weaker character too much like a chore, we have decided to grant a slightly different version of the RPCQE that you can pass instead of the original. In this version, you will be allowed a one-time access to create a character of any power level you wish. However, until you pass this exam, that character will be considered locked and you will be barred from using them in stories or roleplays. In order to avoid confusion, please denote your article as undergoing the alternative assessment by adding the RPCQE-AA template to the top of your page. Note: If you choose this route as opposed to the original RPCQE, please specify this on your application by saying you are applying via the "RPCQE-AA". In choosing this route, there are a different set of requirements: * Must be a minimum of 60,000 Bytes in article length. * Must have all the sections and templates as mandated by the original assessment. * Cannot be directly related to a canon or filler character whatsoever. Rules Note: This only applies to those that have not yet passed the exam. Until you receive the seal of completion, you are forbidden from doing the following. * Creating characters with powers surpassing that of canon Fourth Seat in the Gotei 13 level of power. * Making pre-existing characters, that are currently equal to or below the Fourth Seat limit, stronger than the aforementioned limit. Articles in violation of these rules will be subject to being tagged with this template: Template:RPCQE Violation as well as being open for immediate deletion. Refusal to abide by these rules will result in the character being deleted and the following actions being taken toward you. *'First Offense:' Warning. *'Second Offense:' One week block. *'Third Offense:' Permanent block. Attempting to alter the grade given by a member of the committee on this talk page will result in the following actions being taken toward you. *'First Offense:' One month block. *'Second Offense:' Permanent block. Grading Rubric In order to pass the exam, you must receive 75 points out of a maximum 100 from at least three of the five committee members grading your character. If you feel as though they (or more members) are not giving you a fair chance, you may consult an Admin or back-up member of the committee to re-evaluate the situation. Above all, if the grading was fair, please accept your score, even if it means you did not pass. If you fail, meaning you did not receive the minimum score of 75, you will not be able to submit your character for exactly one week following the grade posting. You can re-submit the character then or even submit a new character for consideration after the week has passed. RPCQE Committee The Committee is a group of users given the responsibility of reviewing and grading those who apply for the exam. The committee is overseen by User:Zf6hellion, and its members are chosen by him and User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. Committee Members: *User:DazzlingEmerald *User:Saris Khan *User:Silver-Haired Seireitou *User:Somnium Fluxus *User:Zf6hellion Users that have Passed